


i got you mate

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy AU, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Jongin’s Alpha mark on his wrist itches, then burns. Cause of these symptoms? The pretty fairy Kyungsoo.





	i got you mate

It was during a festival when alpha wolf Jongin sees Kyungsoo for the very first time, the fairy who owns a bakery shop in the village.  
  
Back when Taemin his bestfriend pleaded to accompany him to the center village to see the annual dance competition which unfortunately, he wasn’t able to sign up to, rather, both of them wasn’t able to register to, Jongin left Taemin at the plaza where the competition was held just to check the booths around the vicinity and maybe play some games or binge eat to make better use of his silver pennies in his pocket.  
  
He hopped on booth after booth, playing dart games, shooting games and even bought a gold fish to bring home to go along with his pet ferret that unluckily, Chanyeol keeps on borrowing and even went further on trying to steal it away from him. So maybe this gold fish would always be his from now on without anybody trying to get it away from him, and hopefully, Chanyeol wouldn’t even dare try to borrow and steal his new pet fish just because he wanted one for himself. Ah, really, Chanyeol can always be a pain in the arse.   
  
Checking the booths lining up from left to right, Jongin carefully gripped the ends of the clear plastic where his new gold fish was, that he named “Dika” out of the blue, a moment of Eureka, when he laid his eyes on the most beautiful fey he had ever seen his whole life.  
  
From the sudden bursts of heartbeats and inexplicable sensation running through his veins and down his chest, down  _down_  more to the pit of his stomach, Jongin stood at the middle of the street of booths adorned by fairy lights and different magical effects as he stared in utmost daze directly at the man fey, who was flashing his heart smile, round eyes crinkling towards a little fox hybrid and also not missing on ruffling the hybrid’s hair as he gave him a roll of bread. It was a sight to see and to Jongin, the beautiful fey glows ethereally as he keeps that stunning smile on his face that had successfully captured his heart at that moment completely.  
  
“Shoot,” he mumbled under his breath, one hand clutching on his chest, heart beating, thundering against his ears and ribcage and his wolf residing inside him tells him that he finally found his potential mate. This is his mate. No doubt that this is him, the person he’s been waiting for  _for long_.  
  
Unexpectedly, as creatures of different kinds passed by him, he didn’t miss the fey’s sparkling eyes catching his. With that one eye contact, Jongin felt his alpha mark on his wrist burn and itch, and that, that was the huge and guaranteed sign that he indeed found the one.  
  
And that was the beginning of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin didn’t beat around the bush when he and Taemin went back home to the mountains where their pack was residing. Taemin was kind of pissed at him for ditching him at the plaza, but to Jongin’s defence, he said, “But I found my mate, Taemin! He’s a fey!”  
  
“A fey?” Taemin’s disappointment was buried instantly as his face scrunched up in surprise from Jongin’s confession.  
  
Jongin nodded vigorously in return, hair bobbing concurrently when he excitedly told the news. “He’s a pretty fey and tomorrow, I’ll visit the village again to buy bread from his stall and maybe introduce myself to him.” He turned to his glass bowl where Dika the goldfish was swimming through the water. He cooed at it as he poked his finger on the glass, tapping it to get the fish’s attention.  
  
Taemin leaned his back on the headrest of Jongin’s rickety bed, arms folded on his chest, nodding and humming, admitting his bestfriend’s lucky night, yet kept his frown back. “But you still ditched me. I’m -hurt.”  
  
Jongin cackled airily. “Wait, I finally found my mate. I’m so glad I ditched you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was another fair day. The festival hadn’t ended yet, so the colourful little flags hanging overhead and festivity lingering in the air were still imminent. Centaurs, pixies, feys, hybrids, warewolves, nymphs and a whole lot more creatures were parading the streets, flaunting their floats and glitzy costumes for the night’s awarding ceremony for the most ostentatious and most creative floats from different groups who joined the competition.  
  
But instead of marveling over the gaudy floats in the middle of the afternoon, with trumpets blaring and harmonica floating in the air, Jongin squeezed himself through the crowd to get to the booth.   
  
“Sorry!” He bumped and almost tripped on a little boy’s wooden slippers, but found himself steadying up and getting through the end of the line, eyes flicking from his left, and as expected, the cute and pretty fey was leaning on his counter’s booth, chin on top of his palm, watching the parade with gleaming eyes.  
  
Jongin momentarily stood in the middle of a wood nymph and Pyrausta, an insect-dragon hybrid, and again, ogling at this certain pretty fey that got him feeling his mark on his wrist burning once again. The fairy from a distance, a little obscured by the centaur blocking his booth as the parade moves, this time was bearing a flower crown, making him more striking than what he was without the flower accessory.  
  
He was so beautiful in Jongin’s eyes.  
  
Once the floats made it to the plaza and all sorts of creatures began dispersing, Jongin squinted his eyes repeatedly, unsure if he had seen it correctly; the pretty fey caught his eyes once again and this time, startlingly, flashed him his charming smile. Warmth and another surge of mystifying sensation coursed within him. His cheeks flushed and he awkwardly returned a sheepish smile but turned away when a taller guy, another fey, stole the pretty fey’s attention from him.  
  
It irked him actually. How could someone, so handsome and so buff, steal his mate’s attention away from him? The fey is his mate! Well, if only they knew.  
  
But because he’s an alpha and he’ll not be an alpha for nothing, he crossed the road and stood right in front of the pretty fey’s booth. Taking a clear look inside the wooden stall, trays of mouth-watering pastries lined the racks, but what got him captured the most were the light blue filamentous transparent wings adorning the fairy’s back. It was long and it had an appearance of a ribbon that even sparkles when the beam of the sun beats on it. The fey’s wings were beautiful and the way Jongin’s heart kept throbbing against his chest says something, that he got to make a move before the other fey steals his mate away from him.  
  
“G-Good afternoon!” Instead of making cool and suave entrance, Jongin, embarrassedly, squeaked.  
  
The two fairies whipped their heads towards him. The taller fey was holding a basket of fresh bread while  _ehem_ , his pretty fey was just about to reach out a box from the top shelf, a swirl of glittery blue hangs in the air, but dissolves in the air as the fey was interrupted. He was using his magic, maybe.  
  
“Yes, what can I do for you?” His voice was deeper than what Jongin imagined it to be. It was rich, probably deeper than his and it was obvious how transparent and such a great contrast the pretty fey’s voice is from his soft features.  
  
Holy mother wolf, he was so beautiful up close.  
  
Jongin’s mark on his wrist was not just burning too. It was also itching so Jongin immediately stuffed his left hand inside his pocket before turning up his head to meet the pretty fey’s  _pretty, pretty, pretty_  smile and eyes directed back at him. Seriously, all he could think about is  _pretty_. Pretty everything.  
  
“It’s rare for you to have a wolf customer, little brother!” The muscular fairy threw an arm around pretty fey’s narrow shoulders, grinning enthusiastically. “Hello! Do you know someone called Park Chanyeol? He’s a tall wolf! Kyungsoo’s regular. Oh! The only wolf customer my baby brother has.”  
  
“C-Ch—“ Jongin couldn’t say the name of his friend. It was stuck in his throat as he couldn’t believe that Park Chanyeol knew who this beautiful fairy was. Even the name Kyungsoo was too beautiful to hear. It fits the fairy so well, so perfectly.   
  
Kyungsoo, such endearing name for the softest looking fairy.  
  
“Ugh, Seungsoo hyung,” the pretty fey grumbled, thick brows narrowing as he detached himself from the other before turning to Jongin whose lips were parted as he gave the two fairies a quick scrutinizing look.  
  
“Y-You’re siblings?” Jongin rasped, unbelieving and needing an immediate confirmation before he makes a dramatical exit if ever his assumption was wrong. “And you know C-Chanyeol?”  
  
“Kyungsoo’s my little brother.” The taller fairy replied, eyes crinkling and lips tugging up too widely. “Why? Did you think we’re boyfriends?” He draped an arm again around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his sturdy chest. “A lot of my baby brother’s customers think we’re boyfriends and I find it very funny, but I’m a married man with triplets so spread the news so my baby brother could finally have suitors lining up to take his hand. And yes, Chanyeol’s a regular here. He buys bread here every morning.”  
  
The pretty fey, rather, Kyungsoo, pushed his big brother off him and glared. “Shut up, hyung. Go now! Shoo! You’ve got everything you need and if you’d want to bring home a box of cupcakes, get one and tell your daughters they were from me. Now, shoo! I got a new customer!” He pushed his big brother off and Jongin still had his mouth agape as he watched the two bicker, a glittery blue appeared once more, until a rectangular red box was shoved to the other, peals of laughter hanging in the air until  _goodbye’s_  and  _see you’s_  were thrown off with each other. Seungsoo didn’t also forget to cast Jongin a quick wink before leaving the booth with a loud,  _Bye!_  
  
Kyungsoo sighed, head downturned and brows furrowing as he went back to the counter. “Sorry about my brother. He’s a chatterbox.”  
  
"I don't mind. I-It's fine. He's really friendly. Well, I c-can tell that he is." He stammered due to the fairy's incredible beauty and Jongin would really want to meet Kyungsoo's parents for bringing this pretty fey in this world. "So, uh your cheeks," he trails off. "Are they normally pinkish? And the, uh, is that a tattoo near the corner of your eyes?"  
  
Kyungsoo cupped his cheeks, probably bewildered from how observant Jongin was to pick up those tiny details resting on his face. But Jongin couldn’t just miss those details. They all make up Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo and these features were too beautiful to be ignored.   
  
"They're normally like this," he said and really, Jongin wanted to throw himself to the fairy and smother those red apple cheeks with his kisses from how cute he was at the moment, holding his cheeks and then hovering his fingers over the tattoo of small seven petals flower with three dots near the outer corner of his right eye. "It's a lotus flower. Beautiful isn't it? I got this tattoo from the centaur named Baekhyun. He's running a tattoo shop and he's really good and very accommodating."  
  
"B-Beautiful," Jongin mumbled, stunned and dazed. It wasn't only the tattoo he was pertaining to, it was Kyungsoo's everything that he described beautiful.  
  
"Thanks," the fairy smiled gratefully, then he settled his hands over his waist. "So, what can I get for you Mister Wolf?"  
  
"Can I get Chanyeol's usual instead, please?"   
  
“Sure!” Kyungsoo picked up a metal tong to haul out bread rolls from the display tray before sliding them in a brown paper bag. “Chanyeol loves my bread rolls a lot. Ten silver coins for five.” He handed out the bag of bread towards Jongin jovially. “You’re Chanyeol’s friend, am I right?”  
  
Jongin handed his coins to the other as he happily received his bag of bread rolls. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. Yeah, I’m that punk’s friend.”  
  
Kyungsoo giggled cutely and God, Jongin felt like dancing in the middle of the street from how lucky he was to have this pretty fey as his mate. “I see that you two are good friends. Welcome,” he beamed. “So, what’s your name, Mister Wolf?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon as Jongin got home, Chanyeol was lying on his stomach on his ruffled sheets, cooing at Dika the goldfish.  
  
"Yah, where is Yoo? And what the hell are you doing with my Dika?" He took a large bite of his bread roll, dots of crystallized sugar smeared on his lips.  
  
Chanyeol bolted up too fast. "His name is Dika? That's cute, Jongin!"  
  
Jongin rolled his eyes and continued munching on his bread. "You already got my ferret Yoo, now you want my Dika and," a deep inhale. "I swear if you steal my mate away from me I will chop off your !"  
  
Chanyeol immediately covered his crotch and scoffed, apparently, afraid from the idea of getting his being cut off. "Wait--that bread," Chanyeol's eyes sparkled, his grin looked like it will rip off his face from its wideness. His reaction changed quickly. "Did you buy it from Soo?"  
  
"Who the is Soo?" Another angry bite.  
  
"The pretty baker Kyungsoo! My fairy friend!" Chanyeol hopped closer to Jongin to sniff the bread. "Definitely Kyungsoo's."  
  
"You call Kyungsoo, Soo?" Jongin scoffed and furrowed his brows at his friend grumpily and pouting and also a twinge of jealousy pooling in his chest because wow he got in terms with Kyungsoo calling him Soo, great! "Yah, he's my mate so lay off your hands on him!"  
  
"Mate?!" Chanyeol's eyes widened, grinning widely. "Finally! You got a mate now I can have Yoo and Dika on my own you don't need them anymore in your life!" He laughed obnoxiously, clapping like a seal before picking up the glass bowl where Dika was and whistling with his fingers, bringing Yoo in the room to settle on his shoulder obediently.  
  
Stealer.  
  
"Yah, where are you taking my babies?"   
  
Grinning ominously, Chanyeol walked to the door with his last words, "Hehe, you can have Kyungsoo now. Knot him and make him your baby boo boo instead. Bye!" Then he ran, taking away Jongin's pets illegally.  
  
"Yah! Bring back my babies you motherer!"  
  
Taemin suddenly emerged in front of him and Jongin was stomping off his feet for letting Chanyeol kidnap his precious pets. "What? Gonna laugh at me?"  
  
"I saw everything. Uh," Then Taemin burst in colorful laughter, making Jongin slam his door over his bestfriend's face before taking another harsh bite of the tasty bread Kyungsoo made.  
  
At least, he ain’t stealing his mate Kyungsoo, so that was a huge relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chanyeol is an ," Jongin took a huge bite of his  _Anpan_  bread as he sat on the sidewalk with Kyungsoo by his side.  
  
It’s his third day visiting Kyungsoo at his stall and he’s happy that he’s sitting with him at this moment on the sidewalk while he messily takes another bite of his food.   
  
“He stole my baby Yoo and baby Dika,” he mumbled with his mouth full, bread crumbs trailing his lips and pooling on his knees.  
  
The fairy laughed in amusement. Again, Jongin observed how his lips form a heart and how his eyes crinkle to tiny crescents when Kyungsoo laughs merrily. It was endearing to see.   
  
“Those are cute pet names,” he brought a hand on Jongin’s shoulder and smiled to appease the wolf. “I was not aware he stole those pets from you. Actually, Chanyeol bought curry bread this morning and, I kind of met these pets Dika and Yoo.”  
  
“What?!” Jongin’s face crumpled when he spat. “He brought my babies?!”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded, his feet forming a triangle and he looked so adorable in that position, Chanyeol’s betrayal slowly dissipates from Jongin’s mind. “He was like,” he cleared his throat and imitated Chanyeol’s voice as best as he could, “Meet my baby Yoo and baby Dika, aren’t they cute?” He burst in laughter, mumbling  _he looked so funny with a ferret on his shoulder and holding a glass bowl of gold fish_.  
  
But instead of talking more about Chanyeol, Jongin stared and smiled dreamily, as he rested his chin over his palm while eating his bread at Kyungsoo, who was now talking about his nieces who own a furry tubby cat. Instead of listening intently to his stories, Jongin finds himself admiring Kyungsoo’s features more. Kyungsoo, indeed, is the most adorable and most beautiful fairy he encountered and met in this world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Talking with Kyungsoo about mundane things became a habit. Jongin had been seeing the fairy for a month now, and boy it was a slow torture as his wolf was excited to finally mark him as his and bring him to the mountains to mate with him. Jongin couldn’t even stop himself from staring at Kyungsoo most of the time when he had the opportunity. He would always litter outside Kyungsoo’s stall, watch him talk and assist his customers with his elbow propped, chin over his palm, a dopey smile on his face, and Kyungsoo would always catch him, but would smile back at him in return which makes him giddy everytime it happens instead of getting embarrassed.  
  
Times came too when Jongin would walk Kyungsoo to his hut. They’d be talking a lot along the way about themselves, about how wolves are the most loyal creatures in their realm, about how fairies uses their magic (Kyungsoo even gave Jongin a demonstration), how fairies fly, how Kyungsoo loves to sing and how Jongin loves to dance.  
  
There came a day when they were walking home, Kyungsoo sang him a song and Jongin’s jaw dropped by that time when he heard Kyungsoo’s enchanting voice in which he didn’t waste his time but to share his talent too as he danced to Kyungsoo’s song.   
  
There were times also when Seungsoo chatters too much and would with  _you like my brother, don’t you?_  most of the time when he catches Jongin at the booth. There were times also when some creatures would try to hit on Kyungsoo, and Jongin, since he’s possessive and gets jealous too easily, he would always end up snarling and baring his two pointed teeth at the others, scaring them off, but earning a youthful laughter, which was to say, an unexpected reaction coming from the businessfairy.  
  
And as days went by, Jongin was falling and falling and falling too hard, but along with this, Jongin doesn’t know how he’ll tell Kyungsoo that he is his mate for life. He wanted to tell it in a way that it wouldn’t scare the fairy off as that was least thing he wanted to happen. Instead, he wanted to tell it to him in a way that it will not cause a breach in their budding friendship.   
  
But they’re mates! So how he’s going to say it?  
  
  
  
  
  
“Seulgi, do you think he’ll accept it to be my mate?” Jongin had his pixie friend Seulgi sitting on his hand. He was by the river bank where the pixies live and since he couldn’t depend with Taemin and Chanyeol’s silly proposals how to confess his feelings to a fairy, he visited his long time friend pixie instead, knowing that she’ll be able to help him with his problem without suggesting silly schemes.  
  
_”Buy him a goldfish and a ferret!”  
  
“No, you should just straight pin him on the wall and take him!”  
  
“Take him here and mate then confess after you knot with him!”  
  
“Or eat his pastries on his body then do the do!”_  
  
Jongin sighed exasperatedly from the thought of his morning. Thankfully, Seulgi was here with him. The pixie glows, light green was her natural color, his patterned filamentous wings fluttered a little when she lifted herself up, hands on her waist. “Jongin, if he has feelings for you too, of course he’ll accept you, but don’t force yourself on him.”  
  
“I know,” Jongin pouted. “But I don’t know how to make a move. He’s a fairy while I’m a wolf and I don’t know how to tell him that he’s my mate.”  
  
“I don’t see any problem with that,” Seulgi tsked, flicking her blonde hair, brows furrowed, but suddenly she flew towards Jongin’s shoulder as if looking for something behind. “I saw someone watching us.”  
  
“Eh?” Jongin turned his head over his shoulder, only to see nothing behind the bushes and trees. “Maybe it’s a hare.”  
  
“No, it’s not.” Seulgi swiped her hands and a yellow green pixie dust flowed out from her palms. “Jongin?” She faced the wolf with genuine and encouraging smile. “Tell him about your mark and for sure he’ll understand. Take it one step at a time.”  
  
There was another rustle heard and this time it came from the treetop, but when the two of them whipped their heads to the direction where it was from, they didn’t catch anything.  
  
“Seriously, what was that?” Seulgi crossed her arms, shaking her head before staring intently into Jongin’s eyes. “I wish you all the best, Jongin. Now, go forth and tell this fairy what you desire.” She pointed to the wolf’s chest, smiled and flew up, up, away.   
  
“Seulgi...” Jongin felt like crying as he looked up at her. “Thank you.”  
  
“Seriously, I know you can do it. Now go!”  
  
And as Jongin’s bones cracked and as he crouched on the ground, he smiled for the last time before fully transforming to his wolf form and left the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
After he talked to Seulgi, he immediately dashed towards Kyungsoo’s stall. However, when he got there, Kyungsoo was giving him a silent and cold treatment.  
  
“What do you need?” Kyungsoo glared at him and when Jongin was about to say something, the fairy beat him to it. “Do you need bread for your pixie girlfriend?”  
  
“What girlfriend?” Jongin blinked rapidly, unbelieving from Kyungsoo’s sudden unkind demeanour.  
  
“I thought I’ll have a chance, but then,” Kyungsoo slammed the metal tongs on the surface, sniffling, cheeks reddening and pretty eyes getting teary. “I’d found you with a pretty pixie though I really didn’t see her face clearly, so I'm not sure if she's really pretty. But you were talking with her fondly and I was so jealous. I thought you like me like how Seungsoo hyung told me. But I guess he's wrong, I was wrong. I expected too much.”  
  
“Kyung—“ He understood it now clearly and he was ready to explain everything, ready to confess, ready to tell him that he is his mate. However, Kyungsoo was too furious to listen.  
  
“If you’re not going to buy anything, leave and go to your pixie!” Kyungsoo yelled at him, hands on his waist before shutting the window of his booth with a flick of his fingers.  
  
“—Soo!” Jongin grumbled, lower lip jutting out as he hung his head low. Shooed away from the person he likes crushed his heart. He didn’t expect Kyungsoo would follow him to the riverbank that day and see him talking with Seulgi. It was a misunderstanding and maybe tomorrow, he’ll be able to fix this, hopefully he would.  
  
  
  
  
  
As expected, Taemin and Chanyeol didn’t comfort him when he told them what happened the next day.  
  
“Don’t you know that fairies are the creatures who gets jealous easily?” Taemin informed, making Jongin’s ears perk.   
  
Chanyeol laughed like a seal on the edge of his bed, all limbs and smile tearing up his face.  
  
“Shut up!” Jongin threw ball of socks towards his friends straight to the face.  
  
“!” Chanyeol cussed as he dramatically fell on the squeaky bed.  
  
“Fairies get jealous easily?!” He turned back to Taemin who was busy filing his nails on the floor.  
  
“Yep,” he popped the ‘p’. “So just pin him on the wall and ravage him!”  
  
“Ravage!” Chanyeol laughed more, now rolling on the mattress and Jongin kept glaring at him.  
  
“I won’t do that!”  
  
“Then go explain it to your baby fairy!”  
  
Jongin facepalmed and sighed. Seriously, his friends won’t make him feel better at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Going back to the village, chasing Kyungsoo finally came to a start.  
  
Before he was all set to explain his side, he was slammed on the face with the stall’s windows once again, he was thrown with buns on the head, he was glared at, he was shooed, he was yelled at, therefore, Kyungsoo didn’t want to see his presence at all as what it looked like.  
  
But he was a loyal wolf, so no matter how many times Kyungsoo threw him away, he kept coming back to try and try again. He might had embarrassed himself to the other creatures, he didn’t mind just so he could get his mate’s attention and tell him is real feelings.  
  
Until, when sundown came and Kyungsoo was wrapping up and was preparing to leave, Jongin, without any ideas what to do, locked his arms instead around the fairy’s waist. But when he did, a strong force hauled him back, ending him falling on his with scraped elbows.  
  
“Ow,” Jongin groaned in pain and when he checked his right elbow, a gash of red greeted his eyes.  
  
“Jongin!” Kyungsoo immediately went to him and crouched down to check his wound. “I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo’s face was rueful, upper teeth digging his bottom lip.  
  
“I-It’s alright, Soo—“ Jongin pouted on his angry wound when he looked at it. “It’s nothing serious. I can just put ointment on it at home.”  
  
“No! It’s my fault. I’m going to heal you.”  
  
“If I didn’t surprise you, I wouldn’t get this. So it’s my fault.”  
  
“But I used magic to push you off!”  
  
Jongin’s lips turned up into a smile. “You still care.”  
  
“Of course I do even if you have already someone else!”  
  
“It doesn’t mean that when I’m with someone else, that someone is my mate.”  
  
Kyungsoo pouted in answer. It was unusual of him to react that way, lips pointed out and arms crossing. “But you’re still with someone else.”  
  
Jongin ignored the slight pain shooting from his wound as he sat on the ground, reaching out his hand to ruffle Kyungsoo’s fluffy hair. “Want to know a secret?”  
  
Passersby shot them a curious glance as they remained blocking the road.  
  
“Jongin, you’re hurt—“ he sniffled.  
  
“I want to tell you a secret first.”  
  
Kyungsoo was still on his knees, thick brows furrowing and Jongin, this time, bravely leaned in to smooth the furrow on his brows while the Alpha mark on his wrist itches, burns and he knew very well the cause of such indicators.  
  
“So what is it?”  
  
Jongin left him hanging for awhile, teasing a raised brow. “What  _what_?”  
  
“I hate beating around the bush so just tell me what is it you want to tell me since morning for God’s sake!” Kyungsoo sassed, not even at least a little bothered that they were making a scene outside his shop.  
  
Swallowing down a huge lump from his throat, Jongin raised up his left wrist and showed Kyungsoo his mark. “This is my Alpha mark. When it burns and it itches, it says something.”  
  
Kyungsoo looked so impatient, nodding his head for Jongin to continue. “And?”  
  
“It burns and itches for you.”  
  
“So?” Kyungsoo didn’t look satisfied at all, brows knitting and Jongin sighed from the sight because he just smoothed them earlier and now they were crumpled again.  
  
“You’re my mate.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kyungsoo is my friend and he told me he has a crush on Jongin so I can’t understand what’s taking him so long to confess—“ Chanyeol bumped to Taemin’s back just when they opened the door to visit Jongin at his place, “Dude, what the ?”  
  
“You said that the fairy has a crush on Jongin, right?” Taemin raised up his arms to an exaggerated circular motion and pressed his forefinger over his lips shushing Chanyeol. “Look Chanyeol.” He pointed his lips towards Jongin’s bed before his lips tugged up into a bright smile. “I guess, he doesn’t need our help anymore.”  
  
Chanyeol’s lips parted from surprise, and speaking of his friends, they're finally cuddling in bed, limbs tangled together with peaceful expressions marring their faces. “! They finally did it!”  
 


End file.
